Avatar Highschool AU
by HyperBayiron
Summary: IN this story Aang is a hot athletic playboy and also the avatar but that is a secret will it be kept? Aang is paired with lots of real and made up characters in this... HIGHSCHOOL AU


Chapter 1

"Come on Katara we have to get some fish soon, and don't use your magic water mumbo jumbo". Said Sokka "Its water bending …!" Yelled Katara "Yeah and ancient art to our culture just let me fish." Sokka said sarcastically "WELL IF YOU HAVE ANY OVER WAY I'D LOVE TO HEAR IT!" Yelled Katara Angrily "Let me fish and you sit there because we all know women can't fish." Said Sokka Boringly. "WHY WE'RE JUST AS GOOD AS YOU STUPID MUSCLEBOUND MEN WHO JUST EXPECT US TO DO YOUR DUTIES!" Yelled Katara waling her arms around accidently water bending an Iceberg out of the water. Katara then realized this and started walking over to it. "Katara get away from that thing it's probably Fire Nation!" yelled an overprotective Sokka. Sokka walked over next to her but then she grabbed his club and started smashing it. Then she said "One 'grmph' last augh HIT" suddenly the iceberg smashed open and out came a 16 year old boy, he started stumbling but Katara caught him and placed him against the ice. "Come closer" he mumbled in a quiet but deep voice. Katara came closer then suddenly he spoke again. "If you want a kiss I'm right here" The teenager said flirtingly, Katara blushed a deep crimson at this and pulled back, then she asked him what his name was. He jumped up with nail-biting speed and then said "I'm Aang" he said in a deep masculine voice. "I'm Katara" she said hiding in her fluffy parka to hide her intense blush. "Pretty name for a pretty girl" Said Aang in a husky seductive voice. Her blush intensified. Suddenly Sokka barged in being the overprotective brother he was and he put a finger on the taller boy's chest and yelled. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT?!" Yelled Sokka his face going almost red with anger. "Uhh my names Aang if you didn't hear before, surprise since you have such big ears" said Aang mockingly. Sokka practically fumed with anger. "I'm gonna go find my bison Appa" he said jumping over the iceberg with amazing heights. Leaving a jaw-dropping Katara and a surprised Sokka having no one speak like that to him before. "Did, did he just Airbend?" Said a curious Katara. They followed him around the iceberg curiously and saw him and a ginormous sky bison and excited Aang cuddling. Katara and Sokka's jaws exploded out of wonder. "Hey guys" said Aang, he turned to Katara "And ladies" he said smirking making Katara blush again. "This is Appa my flying bison." He said casually. "Yeaaaah and this is Katara my flying sister" he said sarcastically "Oh I already met her nice experience really" he said making Katara hide in her parka keeping a hidden blush. "Anyway I'm an Airbender, so I have a flying bison, don't you know that big ears" said Aang basically trying to frustrate Sokka. "Anyway" he paused "Let's go back to your village". Said Aang being enthusiastic about seeing their tribe. "Ok sure" said Katara excited to fly on Appa "Wait WHAT?" said Sokka cutting in. Katara sent a glare at him saying "Come on or your washing your clothes" he reluctantly climbed on then Aang said "Appa Yip-Yip!" then with a whip of Appa's tail they we're off in a matter of seconds in the air, with Katara and Sokka being first time flyers they had to hold on as hard as they could, suddenly Katara's Parka fell off and she started freezing Aang could hear her shuttering so he called her to come to him, she accepted and snuggled up to him on Appa's head blushing from their closeness. Aang saw their tribe and told them he was landing. When they landed Aang fell asleep Katara saw this and dragged him in to a hut and tucked him in to Bed. Aang woke up with a large yawn that Katara heard and came to introduce him to the village, when she walked in she saw Aang without his shirt on and his muscles showing, she blushed so much her cheeks felt like they we're going to explode. "Oh hey Katara, just doing my morning exercises, why are you here?" he said smiling "Oh um, I want to introduce you to the village." Katara stuttered out "K" he responded. Then Katara dragged him out to meet the village. Sokka had assembled the village to meet Aang. "Hi everyone I'm Aang" He said in a sexy voice. All the teenage girls in the village we're sighing dreamily and blushing and the women we're wide eyed with what he'd done. Katara saw this and got extremely jealous so she said "Come on Aang lets hang out in your hut" said with a glint of anger in her voice at the girls. "Okay Katara I'm coming" said Aang. The moment they went in to Aang's hut he said "Katara I need to tell you something" Said Aang "What?" questioned Katara.


End file.
